i've been broken (i'll rise again)
by DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: "(the images still flash in front of her eyes, even as she talks to her friends. Nidai's broken robot body, the Imposter's blood-soaked body, Mioda hanging from the rafters of the music venue, Hanamura deep fried in the volcano...everything... ...and it hurts more than anything.)" Or; side Jabberwock. Finale of the i am the mastermind (underline mastermind)" series.


**_A/N: Here it is. The last fic I'm posting. Go to my Tumblr (bowties-scarves-and-impalas) and click on the post called "..." for more info. _****_The last day I'm accepting adoption apps is May 31, 2019. Message me on Tumblr, on AO3, on here, Quotev, or Wattpad (whichever is more convenient for you). Thank you for everything. If you've read my stories, left comments, favorited, followed, or all of the above, thank you. I appreciate you so much! 3  
_**

* * *

_"What are you?"_

_"World Ender. I'm here to wake you."_

**/**

The sun rise on Jabberwock Island is one of the most beautiful things in her opinion. It was a relaxing way to start the day. There's no sound except for the seagulls and waves crashing on the shore. She's sitting under a palm tree, on the beach on the first island. That beach was a reminder of simpler times, of a white rabbit with a magic wand and hope fragments.

It had been weeks since Emi & the others woke up thanks to Hinata, and things are peaceful, a stark contrast to the hectic week in the Neo-World Program (maybe it was longer, she couldn't tell).

The seventeen former Hope's Peak students were the only people left on the island. It was their new home, where they could live without any issues (because who knew how the rest of the world would react to seeing the former remnants?).

But who would've guessed that they'd have issues amongst themselves?

They certainly did. Which was why Hinata became the therapist of the group, given the fact that he had every talent known to man.

(he regretted agreeing to the Kamakura project, he'd confessed to Emi one night when no one was around, and there was no doubt as to the reason why. Class 77-A remembered her death with shocking clarity, combining it with her second made it worse.)

So, things became relatively normal, and they're all one tightly-knit family.

(the images still flash in front of her eyes, even as she talks to her friends. Nidai's broken robot body, the Imposter's blood-soaked body, Mioda hanging from the rafters of the music venue, Tsumiki getting shot into space on a giant needle, Hanamura deep fried in the volcano... _ everything... ...and it hurts more than anything.)_

(she can tell that hinata, sonia, souda, kuzuryu, & makoto still see hers when they look at her, but she doesn't remember it. just the pure malice in komaeda's eyes as her world faded to black.)

Things aren't _completely_ normal, and they all know they won't get there with their actions as Despairs still haunting their dreams. But it's as close as they could get.

And Emi's one-hundred percent okay with that.

**/**

Koizumi's the one who spots it first, through the lens of her camera.

It had been six months since they exited the Neo-World Program, and they're at Chandler Beach. All of them are in their swimsuits (Sonia's in a rubber diving suit, much to Souda's chagrin and everyone's amusement), and it's a fun filled day.

Of course, it doesn't take long for Koizumi to want to take pictures with her camera, and she walks around, the camera clicks lost in the noises of splashing and guitar playing.

Saionji's burying Tsumiki in the sand. _CLICK. _

Owari, the Imposter, & Nidai stuffing their faces with Hanamura's food. _CLICK. _

Emi & Mioda teaching Makoto & Hinata how to play the guitar (everyone knows he doesn't need the lessons and they're more for Makoto, but Hinata learns anyway, helping the girls guide Makoto's fingers to the right positions). _CLICK. _

Tanaka & Sonia building a sand castle for the four dark devas while Souda watches from afar. _CLICK. _

But it's while she walks over to Kuzuryu & Pekoyama that her sight freezes on the horizon. She slowly lowers her camera, face pale as she catches everyone's attention.

_ Because there's a boat with the logo of the Future Foundation heading their way. _

The sight of it makes Emi's blood run cold even as everyone quickly heads back to the first island. Yet, her former classmates (though, despite the year they'd spent as classmates, she couldn't help but feel a closer bond with her upperclassmen due to their shared experience with Enoshima Junko) had promised that they'd be left alone on the island, to live without any interference from the rest of the group they'd originally considered to be their , she heads back to her cabin, Makoto's hand clutched tightly in hers.

**/**

Two hours.

That's how long it took until the real Togami Byakuya appears, telling them about a third killing game that was happening.

A Future Foundation killing game that was being broadcast to the world. With wristbands with actions they couldn't do without dying painfully and a mysterious killer hidden among the few members.

The names were familiar. Those being Yukizome Chisa, Munakata Kyosuke, Sakakura Juzo, Tengan Kazuo, Kizakura Koichi, Asahina Aoi, Kirigiri Kyoko, and Mitarai Ryota. Along with a few others, but the mention of Asahina & Kirigiri make Emi's heart race. It was their second killing game, and who knew if she's one of the people responsible for it, cured from Enoshima's brainwashing or not? She may have wanted Kirigiri dead during the school killing game for even _touching_ Makoto, but that had changed over time.

But it's the Imposter's reaction to hearing that Mitarai (combined with everyone else's reactions to Yukizome's participation) that caused them all to want to help out however they could.

(all seventeen of them knew the truth about yukizome, but it doesn't stop them from wanting to help save her. if it's even possible at that point.)

But then Togami tells them about Yukizome's death at the beginning of the game, and their resolve falters for a bit before strengthening for the cause of saving Mitarai.

Togami only pushes his glasses up before telling them to get on the boat.

**/**

They split up into groups to look for the Ultimate Animator. Saionji & Tsumiki, Mioda & Koizumi, Owari & Hanamura, Tanaka & Sonia & Souda & Nidai, the Imposter, Komaeda, Makoto & Emi, Pekoyama & Kuzuryu, and Hinata.

Fortunately, Owari, Nidai, & Hinata had taught both Emi & Makoto how to fight on Jabberwock (it was only out of necessity and the fact that they both needed something to distract them from the ever-growing _it's your fault_ thoughts that kept popping up).

It's jarring to fight brainwashed Future Foundation members, except they were brainwashed for hope instead of despair like she used to be. Yet, she barely falters once in front of the overwhelming familiarity of the situation, but they're more like zombies compared to Enoshima's despair handiwork.

Zombies that could still take them out with a single bullet aimed in the right spot, but zombies nonetheless.

Those bright _ swirls_ in their eyes almost an exact replica of what she'd seen in sixteen pairs of eyes on recordings and pictures they'd taken when they were _immeasurably_ proud of what they'd done.

_All in the name of who they'd once dubbed their goddess._ Who they'd _do_ anything for, _kill_ anyone for.

(and the memory of her parents staring up at her flashes before her eyes, their fear-filled eyes _ pleading_ for mercy while her hand tightly clutches the knife...)

That's when she falters, the memory making her trip over her feet like she has two left ones. But Makoto catches her while ducking a punch aimed his way and rights her, understanding in his hazel gaze, and she feels her determination rise, pushing down the memory to the _talk with Hinata about it_ later file in her brain before connecting a hard punch to the other man's face.

Hagakure's watching them with wide eyes before Asahina tells them where to find Mitarai. And Makoto & Emi run off in that direction.

**/**

The boat's ready to head back to Jabberwock, with one more passenger.

Of course, it wasn't before the seventeen former Despairs made one more video, claiming the Future Foundation killing game was _ their_ doing and no one else's before they disappeared off the face of the earth. Watching the video gave Emi chills, as it looked like they were still Enoshima's and not themselves.

But the event needed a real scapegoat to cover the real one, and they'd volunteered to be just that.

For the last time, they say goodbye to Hagakure, Asahina, Kirigiri, Togami, & Munakata before sailing off to Jabberwock.

Everyone's loud and cheerful while eating Hanamura's cooking. And, not for the first time while holding Makoto's hand, Emi knows things couldn't be better.

**END.**


End file.
